Love In The Locker Room
by Gaypowa
Summary: Jake ouvre son coeur à Ryder. Pour lui dire quoi ? Telle est la question.


**Voici le défi lancé par LadyGlee.**

**Elle voulait du Jyder, sans lemon. J'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**Les mots en gras sont ceux qui m'ont était imposés.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>L'entraînement de foot venait de se terminer, tout les joueurs allèrent dans les douches pour ce décrasser et rentrer chez eux.<p>

Une fois que la plupart des joueurs se soient lavés et habillés, sortirent pour rentrer chez eux.

Il ne restait plus que deux garçons, deux membres du Glee Club. Jake et Ryder.

Jake préférait prendre une _**douche**_ dans le calme et non pas avec du bruit autour de lui.

Il alla dans une douche et alluma l'eau. Les jets d'eau enlevèrent toute la sueur qu'il avait sur lui. Il avait les yeux fermés, il aimait cette sensation de bien être.

Il entendait Ryder derrière lui, il faisait de la _**corde à sauter**_. Jake le trouvait super énergique, le châtain était très rarement fatigué.

Il finit de se doucher et attrapa la _**serviette**_ qui était sur le muret à côté de lui. Il l'enroula autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers son casier pour s'habiller.

Ryder avait arrêté ce qu'il faisait pour observer le métis à moitié nu devant lui. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Il trouvait Jake très beau, mais il ne trouva jamais l'occasion (et le courage) de lui dire. Jake était son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher.

Pour se changer les idées, il décida d'aller prendre une douche glacée.

Quand l'eau froide déferla sur sa peau, ça lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, justement ce dont il avait besoin.

Quand il revint vers les casiers, Jake était entièrement habillé, et lui seulement en serviette.

Il essaya d'éviter le regard que le métis lui lançait. Impossible.

- «Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?», demanda le châtain en essayant de rester le plus naturel possible.

- «Faut qu'on parle, donc viens par là.» dit Jake en montrant une place à côté de lui sur le banc.

Ryder hésita un instant, il redoutait ce que Jake avait à lui dire. Il décida qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et prit place aux côtés de Jake.

Jake resta bloqué quelques instants sur le magnifique _**torse**_ du châtain avant de prendre la parole :

- «Bon, ce que j'ai à te dire est assez gênant, donc ne me coupe pas la parole s'il te plaît.», commença t-il en bougeant les mains nerveusement. «Okay, je me lance. Tu sais depuis que je te connais on a eu des hauts et beaucoup de bas, mais au final on se réconcilies toujours. Je suis le premier à qui tu es venu dire que t'étais gay. Je me rappelles quand tu as cru que j'allais te repousser.»

Cette remarque fit rougir Ryder, il s'en souvenait.

- «Tu vois, tu rougissais de la même manière que maintenant, et ça te rend encore plus craquant qu'à l'époque.», Jake sourit face à l'air étonné du châtain. «Puis, on a eu cette dispute à cause de Marley, tu as cru que je t'abandonnais. Mais pendant tout ce temps toi, tu t'es rapproché de Sam, et je me suis senti trahi. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de mal... Te voir avec un autre que moi. », finit-il.

Ryder ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait juste envie de fuir et de se planquer comme une petite souris. Il était conscient qu'il avait fait du mal à Jake, mais c'était du passé, il ne pensait que Jake en souffrait toujours.

- «T'es jaloux de Sam ?», taquina Ryder avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- «Oui je suis jaloux.» murmura le métis.

Ryder avait le feu aux joues, il trouvait la situation très étrange.

- «Attends, je comprends rien là. Où tu veux en venir ?»

Le brun eut un rire nerveux, il bougeait les genoux, il faisait toujours ça quand il était stressé.

- «Le truc c'est que... Bah..» le métis n'arrivait pas à sortir les derniers mots. Mais il le devait.

Ryder continuait de le fixer, attendant une réponse.

- «Le truc c'est que c'est toi que j'aime. Je t'aime. Voilà c'est dit.», lâcha t-il.

Le coeur du châtain fit un salto dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas rêvé les mots que Jake venait de prononcer ? Son coeur s'accélera immédiatement.

Ryder voulait dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

- «Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me parler...», dit le métis la voix tremblante. Il se leva mais une main lui agrippa le poignet.

Il tourna la tête vers la main pâle qui lui tenait le poignet et remonta le regard vers le possesseur de cette même main.

Ryder avait la tête baissée, Jake vit le corps du châtain tremblé et se rassit immédiatement.

Il posa une main sur le dos de son ami et commença à le caresser.

Il mit deux doigts sur le menton de Ryder pour lui relevait la tête. Ryder pleurait.

Le coeur de Jake se brisa à cette vue.

- «P.. pourquoi tu pleures ? Si c'est de ma f..»

- «Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais que tu me dises ça...», coupa Ryder.

- «Tu... ?»

Ryser essuya ses larmes et se rapprocha un peu plus de Jake.

Jake lui montra ses genoux pour qu'il vienne dessus, ce que Ryder fit de suite.

- «Oui, Jake. Je t'aime aussi.»

Et il rompit l'espace entre leurs lèvres, Le baiser était doux et amoureux.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent à se regarder, en voyant dans le regard de chacun tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish ! Laissez vos impressions dans une review.<strong>

**Kiss kiss.**

**Kéz.**


End file.
